


How was I supposed to know?

by Fronkie_oreo



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Halloween, Loss of Virginity, OFC is a witch, Oral Sex, Smut, black star is kids wingman, kilik is an almost love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fronkie_oreo/pseuds/Fronkie_oreo
Summary: Raine got a big Halloween surprise. a pwp but there is some plot





	How was I supposed to know?

Stupid Kim with her stupid ideas. Why on earth did she think that slutty Halloween costumes would be a good idea? And how on earth did she get Maka to agree to it? This was going to be a disaster. Of course, everyone but Maka and I are for it. 

‘Listen, think of Souls reaction when you walk out. There’s no way he can deny his feelings for you then!” Kim said, hitting Maka where she knew she would cave. Maka bit her lip and thought about it for a second. No no no no, please, my only partner. 

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. It’s just one night.” Maka says as she finally gives in and Kim does a small victory dance. Damn witch. 

“C’mon Raine. You’re the only one who doesn’t want to.” Jackie pouts, hanging off her girlfriend. I roll my eyes. 

“I guess I have to now.” I sigh, not bothering to even fight them anymore. “But now you have o think of what the seven of us can be and make it slutty.”

“Easy, the seven deadly sins,” Tsubaki says. “I mean if that’s all okay with you.” 

“Of course, Tsu that sounds lovely!” Patty burst out. “I wanna be gluttony!”

“Okay, can I be sloth. There’s just such cute animals!” Jackie says. 

“Fair, I want to be anger. I look good in red.” Maka spoke up. 

“Tsu, you should be pride because of Black*Star.” I joke and she smiles. 

“That just might work Raine, thank you. I’ll take pride.” Tsu says. 

“Hmm, I’ll take greed. I think it suits me, I am a Thompson sister after all.” Liz says. 

Oh shit, hopefully, Kim will want to take lust. There’s no way in hell I’m going to dress as lust. Especially not when the theme is slutty. I went to speak but Kim beat me to it.

“I think, I think I’ll take envy.” She smiles and bats her eyelashes at me. 

“You know, I’m one minute away from throttling you.” I moan. “I don’t want to dress like lust. Like what would I even wear?”

“I dunno. The idea was great but what would any of us wear?” Maka asked. 

“One thing is for sure.” Liz smiles. “Tsu, you have to go as a slutty Black*Star.”

Tsu laughs and draws her lips up as if she is pondering. “I think that could work.” 

“I could go as a chef!” Patty exclaims. 

“Yeah you could Patty, that’s a great idea,” Liz says patting her shoulder. 

“Yeah sis, and you could be a banker or something,” Patty suggests. 

“That works, you’re so smart Patty,” Tsubaki says. 

“Do you think a bathrobe could work for me? Since I’m sloth and all?” Jackie asks. 

“Babe that sounds perfect!” Kim says, kissing her cheek. We all ewed and I throw a pillow at them. 

“Okay so I was thinking for me I could just wear a green dress. Everyone usually associates green with envy anyway?” Kim asks, throwing the pillow right back at me. 

“Perfect. Then that means I can wear a red dress. As people put red with anger.” Maka says. 

We all agree that would work. I still have no clue what I would wear. Maka chuckles to herself and speaks up. “Hey, you could go as my Papa.” 

I snort and we all laugh. “Oh yeah, a sexy death scythe?” 

“Yeah, probably not.” She says as she shaking her head. The smile still on her face.

“Oh! I have an idea.” Kim smirks at me. I lift up my hand and point my two fingers at her and she moves her head as my magic hits the wall. Kids going to kill me for that. She smiles at me and I smile back. We are both witches who use our magic as jokes at each other. She nods her head at me and I wave my hand and her attack hits the ceiling. Kid is going to bury me too.

“Would you two stop,” Tsu spoke as we just chuckle. 

“A french maid,” Kim spoke. Nah, fuck magic. I’m going to use my hands to strangle her.

“No.”

‘Yes.” Jackie spoke. 

“It’s perfect!” Patty laughs and looks towards Liz. Liz smiles at me and nods. Oh no. Please no. 

“Hmm, I can see it,” Maka says. “It’s best for lust.”

I hopelessly stare at Tsubaki. Hopefully, my eyes are expressing how badly I need her to side with me. Maka has already left me. 

“Sure, you’d look so pretty.” After she said that I throw myself on my stomach and groan. 

“You’re all against me,” I mumble into the couch. I feel a hand on my back and I pulled myself up. “This better be a damn good party.”

Black*Star is having a party for us, what started out as a small get together turned into a party most kids are going to. It was thanks to Black*Stars very own mouth that now half the school would be in attendance. He had to move the party to a vacant lot outside of the city. Some kids told Black*Star they could supply some alcohol so he didn’t mind too much. 

The party is a week away and we have to get our outfits together. However, before we can discuss much further Kid walks in. We are keeping our outfits secret from the boys, hoping to surprise them. 

Maka wants Soul to see her and realize he’s in love with her. We’re all hoping it’s going to work because Soul and Maka are obviously meant to be together but Soul doesn’t realize he’s stupidly in love with her. Tsu and Black*Star have been together for only a few months. She is just hoping he still finds her as hot as he did a few months ago. Jackie and Kim just want excuses to dress slutty. 

Liz and Patty don’t have much to gain, I supposed they just want too as well. I didn’t want to impress anyone, I just want to hang out and get drunk with my friends dressed up in something stupid but comfortable. 

“Girls, are you done discussing your outfits?” Kid spoke. Over the years his voice had gotten deeper and he just stretched upwards. He was now as tall as Stien and Spirit. He is intimidating when I stand next to him, he’s a good foot or so taller than me. 

“Yes, Kid,” I answer, still on my stomach. 

“Great, we’re done too. If you’re all ready we can go to the pool now?” He offers. It may be well into fall but we live in the desert so we can swim until Christmas if we felt like it. 

-x-

It was now the day of the Halloween party and we are all in Liz’s room, getting dressed in our costumes. I look at myself in the mirror. The costume is hardly clothing. It was just the usual sexy maid costume. I have on white stockings that clipped up to the garter belt which is very obvious as the skirt just barely covered my ass. The top is low cut so it left nothing to the imagination in terms of my boobs. My curly long brown hair falls around it and frames my done up face well. The makeup was light, just some mascara to draw attention to my brown eyes and some lipstick. “Remind me again why I’m doing this?”

“Subconsciously you’re trying to get Kid’s attention,” Liz mumbles as she is helping Maka lace the bodice. Excuse me, what?

“Uh, what are you talking about?” I ask, tilting my head. Kim snorts. 

“Oh c’mon. Don’t be like Soul.” Jackie says, checking herself out in the mirror as Kim watched on with a smile.

“Are you trying to say I like Kid?” I ask, scrunching my nose.

“Oh please, are you trying to say you don’t?” Kim asks, tearing her gaze off of Jackie. 

“You two are the only ones who think that,” I argue. I definitely do not have a thing for Kid. He’s just someone I look up to and admire. We are good friends, of course, I don’t have feelings like that for him. 

“Pfft. You look at Kid like he’s a god.” Patty laughs, squeezing her boobs in front of the mirror. 

“Patty, he is a God.” I remind her. “Besides, I admire him. That’s completely different from having a crush on him.” 

“Don’t deny it, just think about it,” Liz says. “And maybe you’ll see it.”

I roll my eyes and look back at myself. I don’t like Kid and I don’t care about his opinion on my outfit. Well, okay so maybe I’m hoping he doesn’t think it’s tasteless, but could you blame me? He’s a death god, his approval is important to me. 

Pretty soon we’re all ready and head out to the cabs that were going to take us to the abandoned building and vacant lot. I got into the cab with Liz, Patty, and Jackie. None of us are going to drive because we all know we’re going be plastered and we’re not idiots. The boys got here hours ago to help Black*Star finish what he was doing.

We, of course, chose to be fashionably late. So when we got here the place is already buzzing with drunk kids. I step out the car and smack into Kilik. His eyes look me up and down and they go wide. After he’s done he finally meets my eyes and I quirk my eyebrow. “Looking good, Raine.” 

“Thanks, I can say the same for you.” He’s dressed as a mummy, his whole torso exposed while his legs are wrapped. “I see you went for slutty too. Gender bent Nygus?”

“You know it, I just hope she doesn’t see.” He joked and I laughed. Kilik can always make me laugh. “I think we’re doing great.”

“You want a drink?” He holds up his red cup and I nod, following him towards a table. On the way I see Soul staring and I follow his eyes to see Maka laughing with Tsubaki and Black*Star. I guess that is going to happen tonight for sure. 

Maybe if I get drunk enough I’ll find someone as equally drunk to spend the night with. I’ve been single for so long, it’d be nice to pretend to be in love for one night. Kilik shows me the table and coolers next to it which all hold beer. I grab in the cooler but immediately realize my underwear are on full display. My face turns a dark red and I jump back up. Kilik's eyes are comedically large and his face is also red. “Uh, thanks for showing me to the table.” 

“No problem.” Kilik answers. “You wanna dance?”

Is Kilik coming on to me? I mean, he’s attractive I won’t deny him that but I didn’t know if I was going to risk our friendship but I mean fuck it. “Sure. Lemme chug this first.” 

True to my word I chug it and throw it in the trashcan. One down, plenty to go. I grab another warm one off of the table and hold my hand out and Kilik takes it, leading me to where everyone was dancing. 

“You know, I’m not asking you to dance just cuz I saw your, you know, uh…” Kilik said, trailing off the sentence. 

“Yeah I know, but hey I don’t mind dancing.” I laugh and start to move my body to the music that was playing. I take sips of beer now and then. “Why’d you ask me then?”

Kilik looks anxious for a moment, “Well, see I asked you because-”

Before he could finish his statement I was being grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. I hear Black*Stars laughs. “Put me down!” 

I’m being carried away and I look at Kilik's shocked face. I mouth ‘sorry’ and just accept my fate.”Black*Star where is your impulse control?” 

“She’s with Liz and Patty, grabbing some food.” He answers and then sets me down once we get closer to the road and further away from the party.

“Why’d ya kidnap me, huh?” I’m not really mad. 

“Because I don’t want you to end up with Kilik tonight.” He answers, his honesty shocking me.  
“And who do you think I should end up with tonight?” I ask, not knowing what he would answer with. 

“Mr. Right.” He winks at me and stalks off to harass someone else. I pull the dress back down and start to head back. I know he wants me to end up with Kid. Why does everyone want me to end up with Kid? I mean, at least they want me to be with someone that’s hot. Why would I even try to deny that Kid is hot. He’s tall, dark, and handsome. I’ve fought beside him many times. I trust Kid with my life. 

I have never considered Kid as a boyfriend because it would never happen. He’s a death god and I’m just some witch who happens to be on the right side. Plus while I know I’m pretty I don’t reach his level of attractiveness. 

Now that I really think about it Kid is super nice and hot. Maybe I do have more than admiration for the guy. Fuck me, man. I have a crush on someone so unattainable it’ pathetic. How was I supposed to know I have a crush on him? Motherfucker.

This realization made me want to go home and curl up under my bedsheets. God, I’m so stupid to have never noticed that I have a crush on someone. Now I’m going to have to face him from this day on knowing I like the guy. Hopefully, I can avoid him tonight. Sorry Black*Star, I’ll have to meet Mr. Right some other day. 

“Hey, Raine.” Of course. I turned to see Kid behind me. “Why are you the whole way out over here?”

He’s right, I am far away from all the other partygoers and noise. “Why are you over here?”

“Nice but I asked you first.” He says, moving to stand next to me. 

“Black*Star carried me over here and away from Kilik,” I answer. 

“Why away from Kilik? Was Kilik doing something?” He asks something in his voices sounds weird.

“Kilik and I were getting along too well for Black*Stars liking I suppose,” I say, shrugging. “Not like it’s any of his business, anyway.” 

“Well do you like Kilik or something?” He asks, there was that slight strain in his voice, I couldn’t identify it.

“As a friend yeah but that’s about it. Why do you ask?” I question. Could possibly be jealous? No, he can have his pick of girls. 

“Just curious. I like your outfit.” Kid says and I turn red. 

“I’m glad you do. It’s all because of Kim I’m wearing it.” I joke, the blush still not leaving my face. I’m glad it’s dark out so he couldn’t see me.

“I’ll be sure to thank her for it.” He says, turning to face me. Okay, that line is definitely more than a compliment. “Do you wanna go for a walk?”

“Sure,” I answer before I even know what’s happening Kid grabs my hand and leads me down the road towards the forest. 

The walk there was silent, our hands still linked together. I smile down at them and follow him into the woods. The forest is kind of creeping me out and get a little closer to Kid. He must sense that I’m a little scared because he speaks up. “It’s okay, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” 

I smile and keep going with him. We end up in a small clearing that has a bunch of blankets and some food? “Oh Kid, did you do this?” 

‘Yes. I just…” He trails off as I go over and sit down on the blankets, holding his hand the whole time. “How many drinks have you had tonight?”

“One beer but, like, that’s nothing,” I answer. “Why?”

“Because I just, I have to-” He cuts himself off by pressing grabbing my wrist and pulling me into him, his lips crash against mine and I’m in heaven. Kid is kissing me? He is actually kissing me. I press back and his hands loosen there grip on mine. He’s so warm and he pulls back at the wrong time, then again no time would be the right time. 

“Mm kid, why’d you stop?” I ask as I lean against him more. I don’t want my time with him to stop. He lays back and pulls me on top of him, I’m staring down into his beautiful yellow eyes. 

“No, I think I’d like this a little more if these were reversed.” He smiles and then fluidly he’s put me under him so he’s on top. His hair falling into his eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Raine.” 

I blush and try to look away but his hand sneaks up and catches my chin, forcing me to look at him. “Raine, I need to know that you feel the same for me. Not just sexually but romantically. I’ve liked you for so long now. Raine, I love you dammit.”

I’m awestruck, I don’t know what to say. “Kid, I- I love you too.” 

And I do. He smiles and puts his forehead against mine. “Will you be my girlfriend?” 

“Yes, yes, yes of course.” I smile, leaning up to catch his mouth with mine. He meets my lips and the fire is burning bright and hot inside me. It just occurred to me I’m in a skimpy outfit under Kid while he’s still dressed to the 9s as usual. 

His tongue brushes against my lip and I open my mouth. His tongue enters my mouth and we continue to kiss like this under his hand moves down to my thigh and I let out a moan. He takes this new freedom of his mouth to attach himself to my neck. He kisses my neck and my brain goes haywire. I let out small noises and unintentionally buck my hips up and rub myself into his thigh that was between mine. I realize what I did my face burns red but Kid lets out a soft moan and keeps to my neck. I feel him gently bite down and I couldn’t help but grind down against his leg that was positioned between my thighs. 

“Fuck, Kid. Mark me, please.” I whimper as I grind myself against him shamelessly. His teeth sink into me and I felt him suck in my skin. He repeats this many times and I know my neck is properly bruised but I don’t care. I hurry up and take off his shirt.

Without any warning, his hand slides down my stockings and he unclips them and then moves to my other leg. He takes my shoes off but leaves the stockings on. Suddenly his hand is on my soaking wet underwear. I moan as he rubs my clit through the thin fabric. “God, I love those noises you make for me.” 

He pulls the garter belt off of me and the underwear. He looks down at my hairless pussy before he lowers himself down and licks at my folds. I moan his name and grab his hair with my hands. He licks at my clit, changing between sucking on it and I feel his warm fingers on my thigh slowly closing in. He pushes a finger inside of me and I holler his name. He fucks me with his finger for a minute before adding another one. 

“Kid, fuck, please just fuck me please!” I beg as his fingers brought me closer to my climax. “Fuck Kid, I’m going to cum soon fuck.”

He picks up his speed and sucks mercilessly on my clit. I came on his mouth and he keeps licking me and cleaning me up. I’m shaking and Kid hadn’t even fucked me yet. “You’re such a good girl, Raine.” 

He moves and pulls himself up towards me, presenting me with his messy fingers. I reach out and grab his hand, pulling them into my mouth and sucking on them. I pull away and look into his eyes “Please fuck me? Please?” 

“Fuck, I could never say no to you.” He unzips his pants and pulls them off. His underwear comes off too and his dick springs free. Never until this moment did it occur to me what size Kid maybe me. Now that it’s hard and leaking on front of me and I want to lean forward and touch it. He had to be a good 7 or 8 inches. I was a virgin but I knew a lot about sex. I was hoping it wouldn’t hurt too bad.  
“Can I suck on it?” I ask innocently as I move around to look at his dick directly. 

“Go for it, baby.” The pet name made me smile and I tentatively lick the tip, this elicits a gasp from Kid. I want to hear more so I take the head into my mouth and suck on it. Just as I had done, Kids hands find himself in my hair and they grip me. I pull away and spit on his cock, grabbing it with my hand and jacking him off. He moans as I cup his balls and go back to his cock with my mouth. I take him as far as I can before I start gagging.

I move my head back and forth and use my tongue to guide it. After a few minutes, Kid pulls me up to him and starts to kiss me. “I want to fuck you.” 

“God please do,” I beg and quickly add, “I’m on the pill.” ((remember kids always give & get consent and have safe sex!))

He moves me onto my back and lays in between my legs. The skirt hiked up high. He smiles down at me, his eyes lidded. “That top? We just can’t have that.” 

He rips the top and exposes my pale breasts. “This is what I want to see.”

‘Please, Kid, just fuck me please?” I beg, squirming. He smirks and takes his cock in his hand, he rubs it against my clit and I moan. “Please!”

“Yell, beg for it.” He commands and I do. Shouting as loud as I can for him to fuck me. He finally seems satisfied and he pushed inside of me slowly.

It was feeling like I have never felt before, it hurt and is very uncomfortable. He keeps going until he bottoms out and he chest to chest with me. He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear. “Tell me when it’s okay to move.”

After a few moments I gave him the okay and he slowly pulls out. He presses back into slowly. He’s fucking me with so much restraint, finally, it starts to feel good. “Please Kid, faster.” 

He took this and started to fuck me faster, harder. My nails are digging into his back and I know I’m going to draw blood but the sounds Kid’s making I can tell it’s the least of his worries. He hits a spot inside of me and I just lose it. I’m bucking my hips up to match his thrusts and he hits the spot again. I cry out his name along with a bunch of obscenities. 

I feel the build-up in my stomach again and I tell him I’m going to cum. “Rub your clit, fuck.”

I do and it seems like I’m on cloud 9 as I cum on his cock. Kid moans loudly and thrusts hard into me and I feel something warm inside of me. Kid stays inside me for another second before pulling out and rolling next to me. I move and lay my head on his bare chest. “Well, that was the best experience of my life.”

“I feel the same,” I answer. “I love you, Kid.” 

“I love you too, Raine.” He answers and wraps his arm around me. “I drove here since I can’t get drunk. Come home with me tonight?”

“Yeah, of course,” I answer. “You are going to have to lend me your shirt for the walk back up there.”

“Worth it.” Kid says and I feel the smile growing on my face. How was I supposed to know that the love of my life was right here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. I started writing this at 12 am and finished at 4 am, please be kind. 
> 
> Maka and Soul hooked up and if anyone wants I can write that story too.
> 
> I'm in a pretty dead soul eater group chat that I'd love for anyone to join if they want! just shoot me a message or a comment


End file.
